


before the new anxiety set in

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [10]
Category: Green Lanterns (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Dating, F/F, Kid Fic, POV Jessica Cruz, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: She didn't expect running around and getting shot at to be in store for her today, even if itispart of a regular Tuesday for a superhero.





	before the new anxiety set in

**Author's Note:**

> For 7. "kidfic" at femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes and 21. “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.” from a prompt list on tumblr.

When Harley called her up for a fun date, Jessica's automatic reaction was to go through all the things that Harley deems 'fun' and to imagine what could go wrong during each of them.

Sure, Harley makes her feel at ease, and she does have her Ring, so she should be able to handle anything that comes her way, right?

Right.

She didn't expect running around and getting shot at to be in store for her today, even if it _is_ part of a regular Tuesday for a superhero. Still, even superheroes ought to be able to catch a break and enjoy an uneventful date.

Although, if Jessica _really_ wanted uneventful, she wouldn't be going out with Harley.

Jessica's heart plummets when she finds herself face to face with a dead end and a growing dread. Instinctively, a green glow surrounds her.

"I've got you now," the person behind her says. "Turn around slowly."

Jessica does. She's also holding up her hands in the universal gesture for Don't Shoot. To make sure her message doesn't get lost in translation, she adds: "I may be bulletproof, but please don't shoot me."

But the girl in front of her has no mercy. There's a _pop_ and an evil giggle as a spurt of color hits Jessica. She's glad the coat of paint slides off her Lantern barrier. Still, she groans. Shot by a brat half her size.

Harley gives a heart-rending cry when she arrives at the scene, as if Jessica had been shot for real.

"This calls for revenge!" 

She rounds on the girl and fires three consecutive shots into her back. Then she lets her gun clatter to the ground and rushes toward Jessica, cradling her as if she were mortally wounded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you," she sobs, and even if it's play-acted, Jessica feels moved.

"Mom!" the girl squeals, throwing her own gun down and stomping her foot. It's almost comical how much she resembles Harley when she doesn't get her way. "You always side with your girlfriend, it's no fair!"

Jessica blushes to be referred to as Harley's girlfriend so nonchalantly by none other than Harley's daughter. That means she has been accepted into the family, right?

"Aww, don't be mad, sweetie. All's fair in love and war, am I right? And besides, I'm letting you tag along on my date, and we _did_ go with your paintball suggestion, didn't we?"

"Tag along? This was supposed to be _our_ day. If anything, your girlfriend is tagging along."

Okay, perhaps she hasn't been accepted after all. "Maybe I should get going," Jessica says, feeling uncomfortable in the middle of this mother-daughter dispute.

"Nonsense," Harley says and her hand gently presses against Jessica's breastbone to keep her from leaving. "You gotta get used to each other sooner or later."

Wait? Does that mean Harley is serious about her? About their relationship? Jessica feels a little overwhelmed, but also flattered. She, too, wants to make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Feeling Right Before Feeling" by Brenda Hillman.
> 
> If you liked this, please donate comments and/or kudos. That'd be cool of you ♥


End file.
